<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tex drimp by Monkeyslush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149723">tex drimp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyslush/pseuds/Monkeyslush'>Monkeyslush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Youtubers, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Group chat, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Swearing, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyslush/pseuds/Monkeyslush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap creates a group chat for his number neighbors </p><p>also, I'm writing this because I'm bored and I like minecraft</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship, idk, skepboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BEEP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>420-0022 added 420-0021 and others</p><p>420-0022: hey number neighbors</p><p>420-0026: Shit I feel like I just time traveled</p><p>420-0020: language muffin</p><p>420-0023: muffin? I use honk</p><p>420-0021: so are you guys gonna say your names or are you murderers </p><p>420-0026: feisty<br/>
420-0026: I like you</p><p>420-0021: my names George tho so </p><p>420-0022: gogy<br/>
420-0022: my names nick but you guys can call me sapnap</p><p>420-0028: hey im Alex but you can call me quackity</p><p>420-0030: hey idiot </p><p>Quackity: okay fuck you schlatt</p><p>JSchlatt: I mean only if you want.</p><p>420-0025: weirdchamp anyway im Tommy but you can only call me big T</p><p>420-0026: drink pen ink child</p><p>Big T: Fuck off mate</p><p>420-0026: lil brit boy</p><p>Big T: IM A BIG MAN</p><p>Gogy: stop bullying children omg</p><p>420-0026: loser anyways my names dream</p><p>Gogy: Is that you’re real name?</p><p>Dre: no but im not telling you it so</p><p>Gogy: okay you do you ig</p><p>Sapnap: where’s honk boy</p><p>420-0023: hi my names Karl btw</p><p>Sapnap: hi Karl you’re my favorite out of everyone here</p><p>Karl: awe sappy &lt;3</p><p>Sapnap: have my kids</p><p>Karl: well since I’m a man I can’t really do that but thank you</p><p>Sapnap: No problem sir</p><p>420-0020: Hi my names Darryl but my friends call me bad</p><p>420-0024: nice call me fundy</p><p>420-0027: BIG T ITS TUBBO</p><p>Big T: TUBBO MY FRIEND</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo: hi</p><p>Big T: hi</p><p>Bad: awe that’s wholesome</p><p>Dream: ew children are weird</p><p>Big T: eat a shoe</p><p>Gogy: Tommy it’s Wilbur I stole George phone and apologize<br/>
Or I’ll tell techno</p><p>Big T: SHIT I’M SORRY</p><p>Gogy: thanks also dad will be home late I hate you&lt;3</p><p>Big T: I hate you too</p><p>Gogy: wait your Wilburs brother?</p><p>Big T: yep he is very mean</p><p>Gogy: beware guys both Big T’s are 16</p><p>Tubbo: yeah im very small</p><p>Fundy: I will protect you with my own life</p><p>Quackity: I feel like you carry knives with you everywhere</p><p>*Fundy sent a picture*</p><p>Quackity: Dude your hands...</p><p>Fundy: they’d look better around your neck ;)</p><p>Sapnap: I like the gay atmosphere</p><p>Karl: ^^^<br/>
Quackity: ^^^<br/>
Dream: ^^^<br/>
Gogy: ^^^<br/>
Fundy: ^^^</p><p>Dream: on the topic of gay if you are homophobic l e a v e</p><p>Sapnap: im gay</p><p>Gogy: I am too</p><p>Karl: im pan</p><p>Darryl: I have a boyfriend</p><p>Quackity: bi-curious ;)</p><p>Fundy: I’m Pan</p><p>Big T: I support everyone they cool but lesbians are the best</p><p>Tubbo: I dunno </p><p>Jschlatt: I like humans</p><p>Darryl: yay! You guys aren’t stupid muffinheads</p><p>Karl: I appreciate that</p><p>Big T: anyways guys I have to go to detention cuz im a baddie</p><p>Tubbo: bye!</p><p>Big T: bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you can't do anything straight anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream sent jump_in_the_cadillac.jpeg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gogy: I want a sugar daddy</p><p>Dream: I’m literally right here</p><p>Big T: YEAHHHHH DADDY DREAM - Wilbur</p><p>Gogy: hey Wilbur I actually hate you</p><p>Dream: tell me you hate me, please</p><p>Gogy: I will punch you straight in the face if you don't stop</p><p>Dream: 1 - please do and 2 - you can’t do anything straight anyway</p><p>Gogy: I hate every single one of you</p><p>Big T: BIG Q</p><p>Mi perdonas: BIG T</p><p>Big T: Can you get me pizza rolls</p><p>Mi perdonas: Why?</p><p>JSchlatt: Get the little boy pizza rolls pissbaby</p><p>Mi perdonas: I fucking hate you all<br/>
Except for tubbo</p><p>Tubbo: thank you big Q!</p><p>Mi perdonas: no problem also are you older than Tommy?</p><p>Big T: … yes</p><p>Mi perdonas: hah loser</p><p>Big T: he’s only like 9 months older</p><p>Tubbo: yeah im turning 17 v soon!!</p><p>Dream: okay I hate most children not tubbo tho</p><p>Big T: I will stomp on you</p><p>Dream: you probably can’t even reach my chin</p><p>Big T: really im like 6”1ish</p><p>Dream: Woah im only 2 inches taller than a gremlin</p><p>Gogy: I’m one foot tall</p><p>Dream: not surprised</p><p>Gogy: HEY THAT WAS BAD’S BOYFRIEND</p><p>Darryl: and he’ll do it again bop bop</p><p>Big T: I wanna meet your boyfriend</p><p>Dream: why?</p><p>Big T: because I said so</p><p>Dream sent jump_in_the_cadillac.jpeg</p><p>Dream: this u?</p><p>Big T: NOOOOOO THAT’S TRUAMATIZING </p><p>Tubbo: yeah we’re in class and he screamed </p><p>Mi perdonas: I live not too far from there and I heard it</p><p>Gogy: Dream if you stop traumatizing children I’ll give you a little kiss</p><p>Dream: okay we can work with that</p><p>Gogy: why?</p><p>Dream: you love me don’t deny it</p><p>Gogy: I haven’t even seen your face…</p><p>Dream: But you L O V E   M E gogy boy</p><p>Gogy: call me gogy boy again and I’ll get fundy after you</p><p>Fundy: I’ll call up techno rn</p><p>Dream: shit that’s terrifying never mind gogmeister</p><p>Gogy: You know what fundy<br/>
Call him up</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woah people are actually seeing this well hey! Uhm I just wanted to say that this is was written during class because why not and WILBUR USED TO HAVE A MULLET AND BRACES IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW GOODBYE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. miners and minors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jschlatt: ew gamers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Big T: hi!</p><p>Dream: why does he seem happy<br/>
I want to change that</p><p>Big T: I am happy</p><p>Tubbo: he went to the store and an old lady didn’t comment on his posture this time</p><p>Mi perdonas: WIN FOR BIG T</p><p>Gogy: im happy that Wilbur didn’t comment on my eyebags today</p><p>Dream: you have eyebags?<br/>
How hotter could you get?</p><p>Gogy: oh shut up</p><p>Dream: make me</p><p>Big T: IM TOO YOUNG FOR FANFIC</p><p>Darryl: you’re scaring the children</p><p>Tubbo: im shaking rn</p><p>Dream: on c’mon now it was a joke<br/>
Or was it…</p><p>Gogy: I hate you</p><p>Fundy: guys shut up im trying to play minecraft.</p><p>Sapnap: wait you play minecraft</p><p>Gogy: I do too<br/>
Dream:^^^<br/>
Big T:^^^<br/>
Tubbo:^^^<br/>
Karlos:^^^<br/>
Mi perdonas:^^^<br/>
Darryl:^^^<br/>
Sapnap:^^^</p><p>Fundy: we could all play together</p><p>Dream: im making the server<br/>
Its being called dream smp</p><p>JSchlatt: ew gamers</p><p>Mi perdonas: you literally played games with me last night</p><p>Jschlatt: I played fnaf but only because springtrap is hot</p><p>Sapnap:^</p><p>Karlos: great the love of my life has issues</p><p>Sapnap: Karl chan you love me?</p><p>Karlos: yes sappitus nappitus and i will till i die</p><p>Sapnap: *cries in simp*</p><p>Karlos: ;)<br/>
Ew I actually hate myself</p><p>Sapnap: w i n k w o n k</p><p>Gogy: I will burn down your houses if you don’t stop</p><p>Dream: don’t they’ll just move in together faster</p><p>Karlos: good idea</p><p>-hours later-</p><p>Gogy: Dre are you done</p><p>Dream: oh yea I have been I was just petting my cat</p><p>Gogy: SHOW ME THE CAT NOW</p><p>Dream sent a picture</p><p>Gogy: im really about to screenshot your mf hands</p><p>Dream: i- sure, do you ig</p><p>Gogy has screenshotted chat</p><p>Fundy: he’s gonna make a dream shrine</p><p>Gogy: im jk im using these as blackmail</p><p>Dream: oh really I could just screenshot things you’ve sent me</p><p>Gogy: fair point</p><p>Sapnap: you guys literally just met?</p><p>Karl: but sap you love me already right</p><p>Sapnap sent you are the only exception.mp3</p><p>Karl: marry me?</p><p>Sapnap: Yeahhhhh</p><p>Tubbo: can it be in spring so I can see bee’s</p><p>Karl: yes child</p><p>Sapnap: Gogy will be the flower girl</p><p>Gogy: I hate you </p><p>Sapnap: Aw i love you too</p><p>Gogy: george.exe was not found!</p><p>Big T: can we just play minecraft</p><p>Dream: oh yeah I forgot about that</p><p>George’s POV</p><p>I sat down at my computer and opened discord where dream created a call for us. I take a second to calm down and join. I hear a high pitched voice screaming poggers. “Oh hi, gogy boy” I hear a voice say. </p><p>His voice is really calming, “Hi which one are you guys I can’t tell” I say leaning up in my chair and getting onto minecraft.</p><p>“The one you talked to was me Dream,” The voice from earlier said.</p><p>“I’m Tommy,” The high pitched voice says.</p><p>“I could tell,” I say.</p><p>“Fuck off Gogster,” Tommy says.</p><p>“Language you muffin” I hear another voice say clearly being Darryl.</p><p>I get onto the server as I hear someone say “I’m Alex and high”</p><p>“No shit sherlock,” Dream says.</p><p>I giggle quietly and say “ good for you ali” </p><p>“Ali shit I like that it's cool,” He says grabbing something.</p><p>“Okay well Hi, im Toby aka Tubbo,” Another quite high voice says.</p><p>“Welp im sappynappy,” a voice says.</p><p>“SAP ITS KARL,” A very clearly excited voice says.</p><p>“I love you Karlos,” Sapnap says.</p><p>“I love you Karlos” Alex mocks.</p><p>“I hate you, Alex,” Karl says after taking a sip of something.</p><p>“What are you drinking Karley,” I say walking up to him in minecraft.</p><p>“Mango Matic Monster,” He says putting down a can.</p><p>“Shit dude your really honking hot,” Sapnap says.</p><p>“Yeah I know,” Karl says as fundy joins.</p><p>“FUNDY MAH BOY!” Alex says screaming into his mic.</p><p>“He’s high im guessing,” The new voice says.</p><p>“Fuck yeah I am furry bitch” Alex says grabbing a guitar.</p><p>“Fundy oh fundy your a furry boy and I love that about youuuuuu you carry knives around all day ouuuu and you GAY” Alex sings contently.</p><p>I hear a loud wheeze, “Dream is that you, you sound like a mf kettle” I say.</p><p>“NOT A KETTLE-” Sapnap says as he starts laughing with an amazingly contagious laugh.</p><p>We all laugh for a bit and then I say “well guys im sorry that I couldn’t stay for long but I have to go to Uni in the morning so I should sleep” </p><p>“Bye gogsy,” Dream says.</p><p>“Bye kettle,” I say as I leave the call.</p><p>I lay down on my bed next to my cat “They’re nice”</p><p>My cat just looks over at me and I turn to try to get a bit of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would have made this earlier but I did a lot today and I made a Minecraft disc so yeah </p><p> me later here THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS! i love you all so much and I'm really grateful&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. toobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is not a very well written chapter but I just wanted to post something today because I was supposed to go somewhere but I couldn't</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap: I wanna meet you all irl so much.</p><p>Gogy: well I work part-time at a coffee shop so I probably have met you all already without knowing</p><p>Dream: we are legally obligated to have a coffee shop date</p><p>Gogy: idiot</p><p>Tubbo: i- anyways I have spaghetti rn</p><p>Big T: toobs it's 6 am…</p><p>Tubbo: I’m STRESSED</p><p>Mi perdonas: when he’s like this ask him anything and it's a chaotic answer watch<br/>
Hey, tubbo what color is your blood?</p><p>Tubbo: T A S T Y</p><p>Big T: STOP ANTOGONIZING MY BEST FRIEND I WILL BURN YOUR MF HOUSE DOWN &gt;:(</p><p>Tubbo: im playing Doki Doki literature club YEE YEE</p><p>Big T: I'm going to your house rn and helping you study</p><p>Darryl: they're so wholesome</p><p>Mi perdonas: yeah Tommy is big man T until tubbo joins then he’s like chaotic soft T</p><p>Big T: I would say I hate you but it's accurate</p><p>Techno: sup fuckers</p><p>Dream: how tf did you get here</p><p>Sapnap: idek</p><p>Techno: I just wanted to tell my tiny brother that he needs to give me back my crowbar or im stealing it from him</p><p>Tubbo: TOMMY I SWEAR IF YOUR COMING TO MY HOUSE WITH A MF CROWBAR</p><p>Big T: I'm not I swear on Wilbur's life</p><p>Gogy: HEY!-Wilbur</p><p>Dream: Gogsy why do people love taking your phone?</p><p>Gogy: my friends like to blackmail me</p><p>Big T: it's in our blood</p><p>Techno: we’re not even siblings</p><p>Karlos: Merry crimass</p><p>Sapnap: there's still less than a week till christmas</p><p>Karlos: r00d I told my mom about you</p><p>Sapnap: you told your mom about me *debby ryan*</p><p>Karlos: yes and I just wanna be A P P R E C I A T E D</p><p>Sapnap: brb gonna go call my mom</p><p>Karlos: AHHH I LOVE YOU</p><p>Dream: I'm breaking this up hey guys wanna play minecraft.</p><p>Gogy: FUCK YEAH GET ON DISCORD</p><p> </p><p>Dreams POV</p><p>I open up discord to see the call that George started. “Hiyoooo” I hear George's voice say.</p><p>“Hey Mr loverman,” I say while petting patches as she lays on my lap.</p><p>“Did you just Ricky Montgomery at me?” He says very clearly, raising his eyebrow or something like that.</p><p>“I MISS MY LOVERMAN,” Sapnap says after pointing out that Karl isn’t on the call.</p><p>“Oh Mr sappy nappy he’s probably drinking monster and reading hp,” George says.</p><p>“Oh but wait when everyone's here can we like facetime or something?” Tommy asks.</p><p>“Oh yeah that would be cool” Sapnap says before noticing Karl came.</p><p>“SNAPMAP” Karl screams into his mic.</p><p>“KARLOS” Sapnap yells.</p><p>“DREAM,” George says.</p><p>“GEORGE,” I say, feeling my face turn red.</p><p>“My boyfriend isn’t here,” Bad says sadly.</p><p>“I can be your new boyfriend for today,” Alex says.</p><p>“Your annoying muffinhead,” Darryl says laughing slightly.</p><p>“But you like that,” Alex says breathing into his mic.</p><p>“Wait, do that again,” Fundy says after finally joining.</p><p>We all start laughing and seeing that Schlatt isn’t gonna join we start a facetime. I put my smiley mask over my face before joining. I saw a brunette haired boy. He was very pale and he had clout goggles on his head. As much as I hate to admit it he was undeniably adorable. “Uhm hi,” I say.</p><p>“Dream not showing your face huh,” He says the voice matching Georges exactly.</p><p>“Gogy of course, not you’d melt at the sight of my beauty,” I say, putting my hand over my heart.</p><p>Before he could come up with a comeback a person joins. It's a blonde-haired boy with greenish-blue eyes sitting next to a shorter brunette boy. The blonde one talks and says “Hey gogy how’s my brother been treating you”</p><p>“Okay, Tommy fuck you and toby your wholesome and tell Niki she’s so sweet,” George says, pulling his glasses to his face.</p><p>“Fuck off dry paint,” Tommy says before tubbo blocks his mouth.</p><p>As more people join I see a brunette boy holding a can of monster, a brunette boy going insane for Karl, a Mexican boy wearing a beanie and a hoodie holding his guitar, and a reddish brown-haired boy who had a knife on his belt. I say “okay you may be like why aren't you showing your face you are a murderer, the answer is no I just don't want George to pass out.”</p><p>George just looks at the camera and says “god your an idiot”</p><p>“Guys guess what,” George says.</p><p>“What mr gog” Sapnap says.</p><p>“Im colorblind” George says happily.</p><p>“What color are my eyes gogy if you get it wrong you get a kiss,” I say moving my mask a bit so he can see my eyes.</p><p>“Uhhhh I dunno blue,” He says.</p><p>“Nope, they are green so when we meet we have to kiss twice,” I say pulling my mask back and smiling.</p><p>“Ugh I hate you,” He says, rubbing his temples and trying to hide his smile.</p><p>“Let's play like truth or dare and if you don't do what you're dared you like you have to do one thing that the person who dared you says,” Sapnap says while flopping down onto his floor.</p><p>“No way,” George says sliding up in his chair.</p><p>“It's either that or I add another kiss onto that list,” Sapnap says, smirking.</p><p>“Let's do this bitch” George says over-pumped.</p><p>“Okay well, Karl, truth or dare,” Sapnap says.</p><p>“Truth I'm scared of what you’ll do,” Karl says.</p><p>“Do you love me?” Sapnap says.</p><p>“Yes very much indeed sir,” Karl says, throwing a can of monster behind him.</p><p>“Awe baby,” Sapnap says before we all see Karl put his hand over his face and we see a faint bit of blushing as he laughs to himself.</p><p>“Anyways Gogy truth or dare,” Karl says, throwing a harry potter book up in the air.</p><p>“Dare why not,” George says after taking a sip of a drink.</p><p>“I dare you to uhm… sapnap help,” Karl says.</p><p>“I dare you to meet us all irl” Sapnap says.</p><p>“Oh well, I can meet you guys all for coffee tomorrow because I work at madison cafe,” George says petting a cat.</p><p>“Ouuuuuuuu cool but beware you might have to get a step stool to see me little Georgie,” I say in a baby voice.</p><p>“DREAM! I'M 24 AND YOU’RE LITERALLY ONLY 21” George says defensively</p><p>“Yeah but you're also like 6 inches shorter than me,” I say with a big grin on my face.</p><p>“You guys are like the hunter and the huntress, dream the hunter and gogy is the huntress,” Alex says trying to intervene so we don't argue.</p><p>“You're like coming up with a term you can just say he’s a bottom,” I say which makes everyone laugh.</p><p>“Why would you say that-” George says holding his face that was red from embarrassment.</p><p>“IS IT TRUE? IS THIS TRUE?” Alex says with a slight lisp.</p><p>“... next question,” George says before we all die from laughter.</p><p>We all talk and play games for hours but then we all have to leave. I sit on my bedroom floor holding patches, I just sit there for a moment and think about George. God no you can’t like George, you just met him. I need to sleep because I will be meeting them tomorrow. I lay down on my bed start playing some music and fall asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. meet up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there may be a long chapter after this and I'm sorry that I couldn't post this earlier but Christmas shopping happened and TODAYS TUBBO'S BIRTHDAY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s POV</p><p>I get up at 1 pm-ish but since it's Saturday I don't have school I grab my phone and check a text from George.</p><p>Gogs: gm! Okay we’re all meeting at 3 pm okay</p><p>Dre: okay Mr gog see you then ;)</p><p>Gogs: I will punch you lol</p><p>Dre: please</p><p>Gogs: whatever kinky ass bitch</p><p>Dre: wink wonk </p><p>I just smile and get up to make some breakfast.</p><p>Karl’s pov</p><p>I look around my drawers trying to find an outfit I wanna wear. I put a collared shirt on under a soft beige sweater. I pull out one of the original monsters and start drinking it as I put my converse on. I look around my room and flop down on my bed glaring at the boring ceiling. All my friends are living their life at stupid college partys and having fun while im just boring Karl who graduated from cinematography college 2 years ago. I get up and check my phone.</p><p> Sappynappy: Hey Karley</p><p>Kale: whatcha doing</p><p>Sappynappy: Your mom :)</p><p>Kale: honk you</p><p>Sappynappy: is that an insult or a to-do list</p><p>Kale: whatever we all actually gonna meet today</p><p>Sappynappy: yeah why wouldn't we?	</p><p>Kale: I dunno I just wanna know if I get to see George and dream kiss</p><p>Sappynappy: I- anyways we’re gonna go to the carnival afterward</p><p>Kale: will you get me a stuffed animal &lt;3</p><p>Sappynappy: yes 100% </p><p>Kale: see you later claustrophobic Teletubbie</p><p>Sappynappy: wha-</p><p>I drop my phone down on my bed. I looked over at my stack of harry potter books. I might as well keep reading since we only have 2 hours till we meet. I grab prisoner of Azkaban and start reading.</p><p>George’s POV</p><p>I start to panic. I'm meeting 9 people who I barely know but are like my family in thirty minutes. I take my stupid apron and hat off to reveal my gray sweater and jeans that layed underneath. I grab a hot chocolate and start running up the stairs. “George where are you going?” I hear Zak yell.</p><p>“To the roof for a bit,” I say hiking up the stairs.</p><p>“God, it's almost closing, do you have to take a break right now?” Wilbur says.</p><p>I roll my eyes and continue up the stairway. I get up to the top and open the door slightly. I feel the cold breeze come across my warm face. I put a stopper at the door and walked over by the edge. I sit down with my feet dangling over the edge. I make sure not to look down because I am terrified of heights. I looked up at the sky, I never knew what color it was but it’s pretty either way. A while passes and I hear Wilbur say “Gogy get down here Tommy and tubbo are here” </p><p>I run downstairs only to be greeted by Tommy and Wilbur arguing while Toby runs up to hug me. I get pulled into a really tight hug. “Wow you are really short,” Tommy says, noticing he’s a few inches taller than me.</p><p>“This is not fair,” I say, hitting the top of the blonde boy's head. </p><p>“Wow, I actually never realized how short you are,” Wilbur says standing even taller than his brother.</p><p>“I’m not short, I'm 5”9 that's average height” I hear a voice say before I get the chance to.</p><p>I turn around to see dream standing there by the doorway. I run up and hug him super tight. He’s really warm despite the freezing air outside. “Dream,” I say, holding my best friend. </p><p>“George,” He says.</p><p>“Sapnap” I hear somebody behind us say.</p><p>I turn to see sapnap sitting there waiting for his fiance’s. “WHY ARE YOU ALL SO GODDAM TALL,” I say seeing that Darryl was already sitting near his boyfriend.</p><p>“I dunno, I'm just built different” Tommy says patting the head of toby.</p><p>I hear Alex and Jon walk in. “Yay someone my size,” I say as I walk over to Alex.</p><p>“Yeah but Schlatt is a fucking giant,” Alex says trying to hit his head.</p><p>Schlatt is about as tall as dream. “Meh” I hear another voice say.</p><p>We all turn to see fundy sitting there sharpening a stick with a knife. “Wait, fundy actually marry me,” Alex says, getting down on one knee.</p><p>“If you stay down there I’m gonna stomp on you,” Fundy says looking over at him as he walks past and sits on a table.</p><p>That made Alex practically faint. “Oh god guys I'm so sorry I was late. I was reading Harry Potter and I got carried away. I'm so sorry” I hear Karl say.</p><p>Sapnaps POV</p><p>As Karl walks in and starts mumbling about how sorry he is, I find him absolutely adorable. I walk over to him and say “everyone my fiance but not the annoying one whos in love with a furry” </p><p>Karl just turns over and hugs me as Alex says “without me that's illegal.”</p><p>“Holy shit is Karl taller than me?” I say as he lets go.</p><p>“Yeah by like 2 inches,” Karl says putting his hand gently over my head.</p><p>I grab his hand as Dream and George look at each other and then back at us. “Anyways can we go up to the roof before we go?” George says looking at all of us.</p><p>“Yeah let's go, Wilbur, I bet I can jump off before you,” Tommy says running up the stairs Wilbur following him.</p><p>We all get up to the rooftop Wilbur and Tommy arguing dangerously close to the edge. Dream is trying really hard to explain what color looks like to George. Fundy, Alex, and Schlatt are joking around. Tubbo is looking at bees with Bad and Skep. I’m just sitting here with Karl talking about music. We realize that dream and George are not arguing anymore so we turn around. Dream is playing George a song. “Hey, cla-” I say before immediately clamping my hand over my mouth.</p><p>“CLAY?” They all say in sync looking at dream.</p><p>“It’s a nickname,” Dream says, pulling his mask over his face so you can't see the red come across it.</p><p>“Yeah for Clayton … so you aren't a murderer?” George says pausing the music.</p><p>“I was never a murderer but I'd kill for you,” Clay says while grabbing George's face and tipping his head up.</p><p>“Are we gonna witness the first kiss?” Karl says to me.</p><p>“Probably not ...yet,” I say, noticing how they are kinda just standing there.</p><p>Alex just screams “ HUNTER AND HUNTRESS ISTG” </p><p>George just looks over and says “ We’re on a roof so I would recommend that”</p><p>Dream just looks at the smaller boy and says “Anyways loverboy are we gonna go now?”</p><p>George takes dreams hand in his and says “Sure clay”</p><p>We all walk down the stairs and start on our way to the nearby carnival happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i- I'm sorry I just love top energy fundy</p><p>me a while later here, I called some shit in these chapters like is it because I'm a witch???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carnivol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry I was late to make this but my computer broke so im using my phone now also in the past chapters the heights are all messed up but thats because I write these at like 2am so</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clays POV</p><p>We are suddenly at a big carnival after walking for about 30 minutes. I look over my shoulder to see Sapnap giving Karl a piggyback ride, Bad and Skep eating muffins, Wilbur Tommy and Tubbo were betting on the best ride, Fundy was on the phone, and JSchlatt and Quackity were watching random videos. George was leading the way holding my hand.</p><p>I feel like I'm a joke to him. I have all these real feelings for him and he just takes it as flirty jokes. But its fine I should just get over with it. "Okay we need tickets we should all go and get as much as we can" George says having us all come into a circle.</p><p> "Guys my friend eret is here" Fundy says pointing at a tall person who is wearing boots and a big puffy dress. </p><p>The person walks over and stands next to fundy. " This is my friend Eret and they use all pronouns and they're bi" Fundy says showing off the taller boy.</p><p>"Hi I'm Dream this is George, Quackity, Sapnap, Karl, Schlatt, Bad, Skep, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo" I say showing off my friends one by one.</p><p>"Well it was nice meeting you all!" They say as she grabs fundy's wrist and pulls him away excitedly.</p><p>"I Want her to adopt me" Tubbo says still looking over at her.</p><p>"I want to be his best friend" George says squeezing my hand.</p><p>"I WANT TO MARRY THEM" Quackity says practically falling for them.</p><p>We all just roll our eyes and split up to get tickets. After we do we go all meet by the food and we decide. "Okay so I'm going with sappy and george onto that big roller coaster," George says grabbing me and nicks hands tightly.</p><p>"Okay well-" I start to hear Karl say before George pulls me and nick into another fvcking generation.</p><p>We go to the surprisingly short line and stand at the end. "Hey george are you sure you can even go on this ride are you tall enough?" I say teasingly.</p><p>"Oh shut up" George said as he rolled his eyes in a way that made my butterflies go crazy.</p><p>Nick looked at and then down at his phone. I saw as my phone lit up with a notification </p><p>Sappity: you.are.into.him</p><p>Hardened clay: stop.<br/>
I will kill you.</p><p>Sappity: "Florida man kills his hot sexy bestfriend claiming it was an innocent game of manhunt"</p><p>Hardened clay: 🖕</p><p>Sappity: 😉</p><p>I see george trying to peek over at my phone but being too short. "George jealous?" Nick says looking over at the boy struggling.</p><p>"Yeah I am bitch I wanna ride a roller coaster with my man" George says.</p><p>"You could ride me instead" I say winking at him. </p><p>He blushes and slaps my arm "we are in public clayton."</p><p>I just wink at him as we finally get to the front of the line. "Anyways here you go" george says handing our tickets to the guy.</p><p> We get onto the coaster and I look at nick who is visibly terrified."Ayo sappy you scared" I say elbowing him slightly.</p><p>" No Dream im not scared of going hundreds of feet in the air extremely fast and falling with only a part holding down your waist" Sapnap says looking over at me.</p><p>George just bursts out laughing at his terrified friend. We were all squished together on a seat. I just laughed as we all started to go up on a giant ride.</p><p>After they got down</p><p>"That was scary" george says still shocked.</p><p>"OH REALLY WAS IT NOW" Nick says about to throw a tantrum.</p><p>"Oh c'mon now" I say rolling my eyes as we catch up to karl and quackity near the food.</p><p>"AHHH" Karl says realizing that sapnap ran up behind him.</p><p>"Hey mamas" Nick says doing the dice roll walk.</p><p>"Guys I think I wanna go on the ferris wheel" George says grabbing my hand.</p><p>"Okay okay I'm going with my fiances then" Quackity says.</p><p>We all walk up to the long line. We talk for a while about our favorite rides and make a few jokes until we get to the front. We hand the tickets and get on our rides...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the ferris wheel gets a little sappy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georges POV </p><p>I sat content while I looked down at Quackity being terrified. I look over at clay who is glancing over the edge of the cart. "Hey Clay you good" I say.</p><p>He turns back around and goes "Im fine."</p><p>"You can tell me anything you know" I say as he slumps down like a kid who couldn't get the toy he wanted.</p><p>"I'm fine i swear to god" Clay says grabbing my hand.</p><p>I just roll my eyes as the ride finally starts. "Are you like this with all your friends?" Dream asks which made me quickly look back at him.</p><p>"No just you" I say kicking my black converse together.</p><p>"Why just me?" He says smirking a bit.</p><p>"I dunno you're dream like my dream" I say turning around thinking I made it awkward.</p><p>"Your dream?" Dream says before I turn around.</p><p>"I'm sorry did I make it awkward I ju-" I say as I turn around</p><p>Before I could finish my sentence I feel his warm lips against mine. I kiss him back because I've wanted this since we've met. Once our lips finally do disconnect we both look down to see our three best friends looking over at us and silently laughing. I mouth "what" before dream kisses me on the cheek. I just look over and peck him on the lips before the small amount of the ride left.</p><p>Once we get down Quackity says "Fun ride huh george 😏"</p><p>I punch him on the shoulder as Sapnap and Karl burst out laughing. "Whats funny guys" I hear fundy say from behind them. </p><p>"George and Clay were making out" Sapnap says. </p><p>"HUH" Fundy says looking at Clay wheezing.</p><p>"Wait they what??" I hear Schlatt Tubbo and Tommy say at once.</p><p>"Well everyone didn't need to know" Clay says scratching his head.</p><p>"What are you ashamed of me" I say putting my hand over my head as if I were about to faint.</p><p>"No but you aren't my boyfriend ... yet" Clay says.</p><p>"Butttt george who has not been found will you be my boyfriend?" Dream says acting like he's proposing.</p><p>"Yes Clayton I will be your boyfriend" I say before giving him a hug.</p><p>"Aweeeeee Skep you owe me 20" Wilbur says.</p><p>Me and Dream turn around to see Bad Skep and wilbur eating popcorn. "Okay but why the fuck were you betting on this" I say before Dream kisses my cheek to calm me down.</p><p>"Awe thats really cute you little muffinheads but language" Darryl says as his boyfriend sadly hands over 20 dollars to wilbur. </p><p>"Oh god sappy will you try and get me that" Karl says pointing to a minecraft enderman plushie.</p><p>"HELL YEAH I WILL" Sapnap says running over  to the dumb carnival game...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY IM TERRIBLE AT KISSING SCENES. but quackity turned 20 yesterday thats vibey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The real win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this while watching death note sooooo just wanted to say</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karls POV</p><p>I watched as Nick hopelessly played a very rigged carnival game. I kept on cheering him on though. "YEAH NICK GOO-" I say before I trip over my own foot and hit the hard ground.</p><p>"OH GOD KARL ARE YOU OKAY" Nick says helping me back up terrified.</p><p>I wipe my hand across my upper lip and pull it of seeing blood. I'm not good with blood. I just said "help please" to sapnap while my nose stung from the dirt.</p><p>Nick grabs my hand and pulls me away. Once we got wherever we went he grabbed a first aid kit from his pocket. I sat down on the ground as he cleaned and bandaged up my face. "Shit karl you scared the fuck outta me" Nick says dropping down his hand.</p><p>"You shoulda seen the other guy" I say as I run my hand through my hair.</p><p>Nick slightly laughs and continues wiping the small bit of blood on my face. "I'm surprised that i have to lecture you on being careful" Sapnap says after wiping off the last bit.</p><p>"You don't have to" I say.</p><p>"But I want to, I care about you a lot" Nick says.</p><p>I crawl over closer to him and hug him. He was very comforting. We sat there for hours just talking and looking around. Later Clay found us and told us that the others are leaving. I get up from the ground and shiver slightly. "Are you cold?" Sapnap says.</p><p>"Yeah but its fine" I say holding my arms.</p><p>"No its not" Nick says as he pulls off his hoodie and hands it over to me.</p><p>"Nick thanks but-" I try to say before he cuts me off.</p><p>"Just wear it nimrod" He says as we start walking back. </p><p>I hesitate at first but I do put it on. Its really warm and it smells great. I feel at home wearing it. Once we get back to our cars he just says "you should keep it, it looks good on you" and gets in his car and leaves. </p><p>I get into my car and drive home helpless with butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>Clays POV</p><p>I walk up with my arm around George's shoulder all the way back to the cafe. "Well today was chaos" George says while he goes inside to lock it up.</p><p>"Yeah today was really good though" I say as he walks out.</p><p>"It truly was boyfriend" George says walking over to me.</p><p>I wrap my arms around his waist as he lays his head softly on my chest. "Okay I'll talk to you later boyfriend" I say as he let's go.</p><p>"Talk to you later boyfriend" George says before getting into his car.</p><p>I watch as he drives away from inside my car. My heart is still bubbling from everything that happened. I just giggle and start my car...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do I feel like dream and george are the couple that kisses under the bleachers at the football game-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dudududu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dudududu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sappitus : Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p>Karlos : Hiyo</p><p>Dre : Heyyyyyyy <br/>WHERE IS BOYFRIEND!?!??</p><p>Gogy: IM HERE BOYFRIEND!!</p><p>Furry : ew romance</p><p>Mi perdonas : *awkwardly runs away*</p><p>Dre : can i say something?</p><p>Dre : okay I was tryna-</p><p>Gogy : no-</p><p>Dre : shut up george<br/>I was tryna give my boyfriend a kiss, but he said no because I had lipgloss on</p><p>Gogy : I'm sorry-</p><p>Dre : look at his stupid ass<br/>*dre sent a picture*<br/>I'm going on this date by myself stop following me!</p><p>Gogy : OKAY you can get a kiss if you come back</p><p>Dre : ooh I agree</p><p>Big T : I GOT OUTTA SCHOOL WE ARE FACETIMING</p><p>Georges POV</p><p>I look over at dream and join the call. I see karl, sapnap, tommy, and bad sitting there. Dream takes the one and says "hey side hoes" </p><p>I look up at him and just blink. He just looks back and goes "hahahaahahaha I'm gonna run now"</p><p>"No stay here pleaseee" I say grabbing onto his arm.</p><p>"Fine I will but just for you gogmeister" He says before kissing my cold forehead.</p><p>"Anyways...wait- karl are you still wearing my hoodie?" Sapnap says raising an eyebrow.</p><p>I look at Karl's beat red face matching the red hoodie he is wearing. "Well you said I looked good in it so-" He says pulling the hoodie strings.</p><p>"Well ya you do-" Sapnap says before he is cut off by something from bad's mic.</p><p>"JUST KISS ALREADY" Skeppy says running into frame.</p><p>Karl clamps his hand over his mouth as sapnap dies of laughter. "Uhhhh anyways a woman was at my house yesterday" Tommy says while opening a coke can.</p><p>"Mhm what always her name big T?" Dream asks as i lean on him.</p><p>"Her name is Maia, she's my friend though. Also george what are you doing that made dream turn red?" Tommy says.</p><p>I hide my face by turning into dreams shoulder as he brought the phone down to my view. "Awe thats really cute I wish skeppy wasn't mean to me" Bad says before fake crying.</p><p>Skeppy walks in and goes "Bad, I got you a present! Its Rat!!" </p><p>He brings out their little fluffy dog named Rat. "Awe he has his own rat" Sapnap says.</p><p>"You literally are my rat sappy" Karl says.</p><p>"Awwwwwwwww I'm gonna cry i feel so loved also karl has by far the manliness voice I've every heard" Sapnap says.</p><p>"SapNap kiss me" Karl says doing the shy girl hands.</p><p>"I'd sacrifice my own life for karlstan" Sappy says putting his hand on his heart.</p><p>"Stawp-" Karl says while putting his hands over his face.</p><p>"You two are the friends who kiss in the bathroom at 2am at the sleepover" I say peeping up at the phone.</p><p>"WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER" Karl says.</p><p>"Does my dad even know you guys? Because if not I can't really go." Tommy says.</p><p>"He knows me dingo" Tubbo says.</p><p>"I- whatever I'll ask and see if wilbur can convince him" Tommy says before leaving the call.</p><p>"Well goodbye we are gonna watch Harry Potter bc its cold out" Dream says.</p><p>"Without me-" Karl says before I leave the call.</p><p>"I'm cold will you carry me?" I say looking up at him.</p><p>"Oh c'mon now- let's just go cutie" Dream says with a wink that makes my heart go brrrrrr.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. huh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for how long its been taking to get these chapters done but yaknow depressive episodes- but I may be getting a therapist soon so yayyyyyyyy anyways I hope you like these</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dre: Okay so you losers are coming over right?</p><p>Sappy : Mhm but I will cuddle everyone except the children not tryna catch a case</p><p>Karl : are you cheating on me???</p><p>Me perdonas: What about me 😳</p><p>Sappy: I adore and love you two the most but I just wanna cuddle dream</p><p>Big T: What???</p><p>Sappy: did i stutter? stupid bitch</p><p>Big T: are you mentally okay dude</p><p>Sappy: Mmmmmm no.</p><p>Karl : Okay im coming over</p><p>Dre: no your all coming to my house in like 40 minutes &gt;:(</p><p>Karl : Whatever dog water</p><p>Gogy : YOU DID NOT JUST CALL HIM DOG WATER</p><p>Dre: Shhhh quiet bottom</p><p>Sappy : *jaw drops to floor, eyes pop out of sockets accompanied by trumpets, heart beats out of chest, awooga awooga*</p><p>Gogy: I hate all of you 🙂</p><p>Me perdonas : Oh look an angry gnome </p><p>Gogy: Youre like 4"1 </p><p>Me perdonas : okay I may not be AvErAgE hEiGhT but im not short</p><p>Sappy: Shawtys like a melody in my head that I can't keep out got me singing like nananannananannanananannnananannananannnana</p><p>Karl : Awooga sapnap</p><p>~~~~~~~~Dudududu house~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dreams POV</p><p>I look over at george petting patches. He looks back up at me "Bubba you okay?" He asks.</p><p>"I- I'm fine just will there be enough room?" I say.</p><p>"Of course also everyone will most likely sleep in like a bunch or something" George says putting down the cat and curling up near me.</p><p>I look down at him before there's a loud knock on the door. I open it up and its sapnap and karl arguing with quackity in the middle of them. The boys just look at us and just wave. George pulls me out of the way so they can get in. "Shit your house is so big" Sapnap says looking in.</p><p>"No its really not it just seems it" I say as Karl puts down the big bag he was carrying.</p><p>"Anyways I have a few empty bedrooms but we all might just crash in the living room" I say grabbing the bags and putting them on my couch.</p><p>"Schlatt can't come hes working" Quackity says taking off his sweatshirt.</p><p>"Mmm sad really sa-" Sapnap says before there's another knock on the door.</p><p>I go and open the door "Hi I cant stand to be in the car with tommy anymore hes being very annoying" Tubbo says running through the door.</p><p>"IM- GONNA- I SWEAR- YOU- Hey dream do you have any coke?" Tommy asks as he walks in.</p><p>"Which kind" Quackity says before i put my hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Yes an- ALEX DID YOU JUST LICK ME" I say as i feel a sloppy lack against my hand.</p><p>"You were taking away my first amendment rights" He says defensively.</p><p>"Big Q I look up to you...well really down your short as hell" Tommy says.</p><p>"WHY ME?" Alex says running outside.</p><p>I go outside to see fundy walking with bad and skeppy. "My boyfriend is being a muffinhead and he wouldn't let me get chicken nuggies" Bad says.</p><p>"YOU CANT GO TO A DRIVE IN WALKING" Skeppy says.</p><p>"Ooh bad was gonna break the law" Fundy says.</p><p>"Oh don't act like you haven't before" Bad says as he walks into the house.</p><p>All of our jaws drop at the same time. "AnYwaYs do you guys wanna play something like jackbox?" George asks.</p><p>"DID SOMEONE SAY JACKBOX???" Karl asks running into the room...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. karl jacobs my favorite e-girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tehe school is driving me insane and this chapter is kinda wholesome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams POV</p><p>"Okay that was bullshit, fucking rigged" I yell after we finish playing jackbox.</p><p>"Calm your shit bitchboy your just really bad" Skeppy says to me.</p><p>"I hate you all besides george and tubbo" I say as george hugs my side tightly.</p><p>"I'm glad that you all love me so much" Tubbo says laying on tommy dramatically.</p><p>"Can we watch anime?" Sapnap says.</p><p>"You guys can but im gonna order pizza be right back" I say walking into another room</p><p>"Oh wait do you guys have any allergies or pizza preferences?" I ask.</p><p>"I really like just normal cheese" Tubbo says.</p><p>"Okay and no allergies" I say.</p><p>"No allergies" They all say at the same time.</p><p>"Okay" I say happily before I order the pizza.</p><p>I walk back into the room to see george and quackity throwing pillows at each other, Tommy putting fundys hair in a ponytail, Tubbo watching the promised Neverland with bad and skeppy, and Sapnap and karl painting their nails in the corner.</p><p>"Awe fundy nice hair" Quackity says looking back up at fundy.</p><p>"why thank you" Fundy says moving his head.</p><p>"Dream your very pretty" George says coming up in front of me and grabbing my hands.</p><p>"Your even cuter georgie" I say pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>"I FEEL SO ALONE" Sapnap says laying his head back</p><p>"babe don't do that the nail polish will mess up" Karl says holding his hand and tediously putting on black nail polish.</p><p>"i want you to ruin my life" Sapnap says.</p><p>"e-girls are ruining my life?" Karl says looking up at him.</p><p>"yes karl jacobs my favorite e-girl" Sapnap says.</p><p>"I wanna put on eyeliner" Karl says while fixing the small amount of nail polish on sapnaps skin.</p><p>"my sister bought me some makeup" I say going into the other room to grab the eyeshadow, brush, and eyeliner.</p><p>I walk back into the room and we all sit in a circle. George sits on my legs after i sit down and takes the pallette. "Dreamy I'm doing your makeup dont move" He says.</p><p>"Mkay" I say as he grabs the pallette.</p><p>"This one" I say pointing at the bright green shadow.</p><p>He puts the shadow on my eyes. "Awe you look so good" Sapnap says looking over at me.</p><p>I look over to see sapnap putting on fire themed eyeshadow. "You look nice too panda" I say to him.</p><p>"Its panba dream" Sappy says to me dramatically.</p><p>"Sorry panba" I say george pulling my hand away from smudging the eyeliner.</p><p>"Thank you" He says contently.</p><p>"Am i doing good?" Alex says turning karls head over to us.</p><p>Karl has blue and purple winged eyeliner and a heavy blush with a green square pattern on his cheek. "Thats so good" Tubbo says turning over to us.</p><p>Tubbo put on yellow and black eyeshadow and drew bees on his cheeks. "We are all artists" Alex says holding up a makeup brush.</p><p>"Giving James Charles a run for his money" Skeppy says.</p><p>George giggles and turns back to me. He grabs white eyeliner and holds it out for confirmation. I nod and he pulls down his glasses. After we all put on our makeup "Wow" Karl says as we all look at each other.</p><p>George put blue as contour and had a normal eyeliner. Bad just had on some blush and freckles. Skeppy had blue under his eyes. Tommy and Alex had smudged black eyeliner. Fundy put on some orange eyeliner. "We all look hot" Sapnap says.</p><p>"Buddy im a minor" Tommy says.</p><p>"Not you" Fundy says hitting the back of tommys head and walking past.</p><p>Fundy sits down on the floor and clutches his ribs. "Hey funds you good" Sapnap says to him.</p><p>"My binder is- oh yeah did I mention im trans" Fundy says awkwardly.</p><p>"You didn't but pogchamp" Tommy says fixing his bracelet.</p><p>"Anyways my binder is being a bitch and it hurts" Fundy says standing back up.</p><p>"Sorry that you have to go through that" I say patting his back.</p><p>"Its fine, it's not your guys problem" He says smiling at us.</p><p>"Yeah but we care about you" Tubbo says coming up and hugging him.</p><p>"Tubbo your the best person here even though I love you all" Fundy says hugging the smaller boy back.</p><p>"Wait fundy be mean to me again" Alex says.</p><p>Fundy giggles and goes "Yeah whatever I'll cut your ass"</p><p>Alex dramatically falls on the floor which makes us all burst out laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Patches >_<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fast chapter and uhm im watching quack meisters stream right now so imma just go get on all fours and b-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams POV</p><p>"Okay shitheads the pizza is here" I say opening the door with the small amount of hand room left.</p><p>Sapnap grabs the top pizza box out of my hands and puts it on the table. I put the other ones down on the table as tommy runs in. "Okay guys i bought a lot" I say pulling out the pizza cutter.</p><p>"i don't trust you with that" George says pulling it out of my hands.</p><p>"Why, because on the way here I somehow got my hand stuck in a toaster that I have in my car?" I say defensively.</p><p>"Why do you have a toaster in your car" Tubbo asks me as george cuts the pizza.</p><p>"Uhm toast on the go" I say grabbing a piece of pizza and putting it on a paper plate.</p><p>Tommy and tubbo grab cheese pizza and sit down at the same time. "Dream why do the fucking gummys look like different colored orange slices, its purple and an orange" Sapnap says opening a small fruit gummy pack.</p><p>"Purple oranges yummy" Alex says kicking sapnap slightly.</p><p>"Skeppy!" Bad says as skep steals his pizza slice.</p><p>"You stole my heart so I take a bite of your pizza" Skeppy says.</p><p>"Awe" Bad says laying his head on Zak.</p><p>"Why can't you treat me like this" George says sitting next to me.</p><p>"Oh georgie you took my heart and I adore you" I say before kissing his cheek a few times.</p><p>Patches finally decides to come out of wherever she was and tommy spots her. "Is that a fucking cat" Tommy says.</p><p>"Yeah keep her away from the pizza though" I say seeing tubbo hold patches tightly.</p><p>"Awe whats her name?" Tubbo asks petting her head.</p><p>"Her name is patches and her birthday is valentines day" I say sliding down to the floor where Tommy and tubbo are sitting.</p><p>"VaLeNtiNes DaY OuUuUuUuUuuUu" Sapnap says being petty.</p><p>"Hey sappy and Quack will you be my valentines" Karl says laying his head on sapnaps shoulder.</p><p>"Yes" Sappy says.</p><p>"I would but fundy already asked" Quackity says taking fundys hat off his head and putting it on his own.</p><p>Fundy just giggled and put his arm around quacky. "Can we watch a scary movie?" Tommy asks.</p><p>"Sure but dont piss yourself tonight" I say going into the kitchen to make popcorn.</p><p>"Fucking says you" George says walking in after me.</p><p>"Language!" I hear bad say from the other room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. no.never again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tehehehehhehehehhehehhehhehehe I think you'll like the next chapter; )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnaps POV</p><p>I look over to see george and dream being all sappy. I look down at karl who was lying on me. Is it envy? Is it a crush? God i hate feelings. "Nick" I hear karl whisper to me pulling me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"whats up cutie" I whisper back.</p><p>"i think you're very pretty" He says giving me a piece of popcorn.</p><p>"I think you're the most amazing human being I've ever seen" I say taking it.</p><p>He laughs an turns back to the movie we were watching. Its called IT chapter two. George was talking about it a lot. Its very close to the end. I will admit its very sad. </p><p>The movie ended and tubbo nearly cried. "Okay let's play truth or dare" Karl says getting off of me but sitting beside me.</p><p>"Mmmm sure" Gogy says laying his head on dreams shoulder.</p><p>Before anything happens we hear a knock at the door. Dream gets up and goes to get the door. "Oh yeah did I mention that techno is staying over" Dream says as the pink haired guy walks in.</p><p>"Only to me bitch" Tommy says standing up next to his tall brother.</p><p>"Eh" Techno says sitting down gracefully on a chair.</p><p>"Anyways sappy Truth or dare" Karl asks.</p><p>"Uh Truth" I say fixing my necklace.</p><p>"Hmmm is it true that you love me more than quackity" Karl asks.</p><p>I burst out laughing as quackity says "don't you dare start this here"</p><p>"Actually I like dream more" I say as dream debby Ryan's at me.</p><p>George raises an eyebrow and looks at dream. The blonde boy blinks extremely and says "AnYways" </p><p>"Soooo tech no blade truth or dare" I ask him.</p><p>"ehhh truth" He says adjusting his crown.</p><p>"Who do you trust more than anyone" I say glancing at him.</p><p>"Well besides Phil i- ranboo..." Technoblade says with us all surprised.</p><p>"YOU TRUST THE UNUS ANNUS LOVE CHILD MORE THAN ME?" Tommy says.</p><p>"Mm yes" He says looking down at tommy.</p><p>Tommy crosses his arms and makes a big frown. Techno sees him and puts the crown onto his head. "I GOT THE BLADE SAPNAP" Tommy yells to me fixing his brothers crown on his head.</p><p>"Pogchamp tom" I say laying back.</p><p>"Anyway Fundy truth or dare" Techno says looking at him.</p><p>"Uh dare" He says nervously.</p><p>"I dare you to uh- commit murder" Techno says.</p><p>"Okay- quackity you're nearest" Fundy says before quackity keeps him away with a foot fight.</p><p>"Ow you Bitch anyways Dream truth or dare" Fundy asks him.</p><p>"Dare" Dream says playfully.</p><p>"I dare you to write a fanfic about the best groupchat ship" Fundy says handing over a notebook.</p><p>"Oh alright" He says</p><p>A few minutes later he says "Okay I now present you all with "Not in love" a karlnap fanfiction"</p><p>(A/N i know that it takes way longer than a few minutes to make fanfic but I just wanted to kinda express my love for that fic its called not in love by reidingrainbow you should check it out)</p><p>"Holy shit-" I say after we heard the entire thing.</p><p>"Thats accurate as honk" Karl stays through giggles.</p><p>"WHY AM I EVIL I JUST WANNA BE LOVED" Quackity says.</p><p>"You always have me" Fundy says parting his head.</p><p>"You will always be my discount skeppy" Bad says which earns him a glare from Zak.</p><p>"Sorry gotta bet back to my boyfriend" I say grabbing Karls arm.</p><p>"Anyways Bad truth or dare"  Dream says putting down the notebook.</p><p>"Uh dare- no truth" He says.</p><p>"You said dare first, Say fuck" Dream says.</p><p>"language im not saying that" Bad says crossing his arms.</p><p>"say just penis or something" Quackity says.</p><p>"No." Bad says.</p><p>"Say it say it say it say it say i-" I keep chanting.</p><p>"Youre being a little shit- oh. never again"  Bad says before covering his mouth.</p><p>We all burst out laughing. "i was the person who bad swore at big flex" I yell.</p><p>"now I feel bad" Bad says playing with his hands. </p><p>"Awe noooooo" I say as skeppy and bad hug.</p><p>"If you two don't get married immediately im suing - from velvet" George says after checking his phone.</p><p>We all sit and play a bit before we turn on a movie. I lay my head on karls lap and we all daze off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. aweeeeee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tehehehwhhehehegegegeggeeg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karls POV</p><p>I wake up and look down to see that sapnap isn't there. I check my watch, its 4:20am. I decide to get up and look for him. I walk around the big house until I get to a small bathroom. I look in the door to see sapnap sitting in the corner. "Hey" I say walking in.</p><p>He notices me and goes "hi" </p><p>Its dim. His eyes look really pretty with a small amount of light hitting them. "I cant sleep" He says.</p><p>I sit next to him, "oh really"</p><p>He looks at me and laughs slightly. "Whatever pretty" He says to me.</p><p>I chuckle and look back at him. We kind of just stare for a while. He starts smiling which makes me smile.</p><p>It feels like a perfect moment. Our faces go closer and closer. He cups my face as we kiss. It feels so nice to have this finally happen. We only disconnect when we hear george at the door say "i fucking knew it"</p><p>We both turn away as george sits across from us. "Soooooo" He says to us.</p><p>"Ssooooo you ditched your boyfriend" Sapnap says sarcastically.</p><p>"Sooooooo you got one" George says turning over to me.</p><p>"I dunno I mean only if he-" "i would love to" I say before he cuts me off.</p><p>My heart explodes. I have a boyfriend! "Do you guys wanna stay up? I think I woke up clay" George says calmly.</p><p>"Sure" Nick says getting up and pulling me up by the hand.</p><p>We walk into the room we were in. Nick was still holding my hand. Clay looks at us and goes "Did you guys make out in my bathroom?"</p><p>"i- no" I say.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Sapnap says leaning close to my face.</p><p>My face goes red. " Anygays you guys are cute but not as cute as us" Dream says grabbing his boyfriends hand.</p><p>George leans up and kisses his boyfriend. "You're a liar" Sapnap says dragging me back to where we were originally laying.</p><p>"Oh god what will Alex say" I say looking at the small boy sleeping on the ground.</p><p>"he'll probably talk about being scared we'll divorce him" He says looking down.</p><p>"Dudes over here" Dream says waving us over.</p><p>We sit down next to them as Sapnap says "We could watch heathers again"</p><p>"Again?" I say looking at the three of them.</p><p>George chuckles and scratches his head. "Sure let's watch it" I say.</p><p>♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤</p><p>It grows to be 6 something. "Haha I'm so main character I'm in love with a murderer and everyone hates me until my makeover" Sappy says mocking veronica.</p><p>"And im the natural antagonist who just wants love but has an excessive amount of truama" I say putting my hand over my head acting as if though I was about to faint.</p><p>"Anyways do you guys wanna make breakfast" Dream says.</p><p>"Sureeee" We say.</p><p>We go into the kitchen and decide to make pancakes. As george is working on it tubbo walks into the room. "Hello why are you all up its like 6" He says rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"We are cooking for you guys big T" I say holding up a bag of tater tots.</p><p>"once I had a dream that tommy was 10 feet tall and gave me 5 dollars to buy tater tots and Thanksgiving dinner but I didn't spend any of it and stole the food" Tubbo says blatantly sitting down at the table.</p><p>We all turn and look at him. He looks back and goes "What"</p><p>"Nothing tubbs" George says wiping pancake batter on dreams face.</p><p>"You little bitch" He says throwing flour at him.</p><p>Sapnap walks over to me and says "looks like fun"</p><p>Before I realized what he said I felt a droopy egg on my head. I look at him and throw a frozen tater tot at him.</p><p>¤food fight + tubbo eating grapes¤</p><p>"Well we're all messes" I say looking at all of us.</p><p>"No shit Sherlock" George says wiping eggshell out of his hair.</p><p>"I like grapes" Tubbo says completely clean from the other side of the table.</p><p>Fundy walks in sits next to tubbo. "Fundy did you sleep in your binder?" Tubbo asks.</p><p>"Yeah I don't usually have time to take it off." Fundy says rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"No fundy! thats very bad for you! you could get hurt" Tubbo says turning over to fundy.</p><p>"I know I'm sorry big t" Fundy says patting tubbo on the back.</p><p>"Okay we need to actually cook and clean now" Dream says wiping off his hands.</p><p>"I mean ill wear a maid dress if you want" Sapnap says leaning back on the countertop.</p><p>"Anyways luv we need to cook" I say holding out the spatula.</p><p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^cooking tingz^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p>Fundy laughs and says "Jesus Karl did it actually happen like that" </p><p>I look over at sapnap and go "No not entirely we didn't make out it was just one kiss"</p><p>"Oh but you wish we did" Nick says looking back at me.</p><p>oh God his face is so cute Jesus christ. "Can't deny that can you?" He says noticing im completely speechless.</p><p>"Oh god I wish I had a boyfriend like that" Fundy says eating a tater tots.</p><p>"Im at your service" Alex says running into the room even though he just woke up.</p><p>"Did you hear our conversation" Nick says scratching his neck.</p><p>"No, what was it?" He says rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Your fiances are actually dating now" George says pushing me into sapnap.</p><p>"Awe! Why didn't you fucknuts tell me?" Alex says.</p><p>"Because you were asleep and we didn't want to awaken the demon" I say laying my head on sapnap.</p><p>"Oh Jesus what am I gonna do now?" He says sitting next to fundy.</p><p>"You always have me" Fundy says wrapping his arm around quackity.</p><p>"Awe i have no friends" Tubbo says.</p><p>"I can wake tommy up" Dream says putting down the spatula he was holding.</p><p>"No I've learned never to do that. He will attack." Tubbo says sliding down from his chair.</p><p>"Is that food i smell?" Bad says from the other room.</p><p>"Yeah bad you can get up and get some if you want" Dream says.</p><p>"No I can't geppy is still asleep on me and I don't want to wake him up" Bad says putting up his hand and pointing down.</p><p>"Im gonna cry" Alex says.</p><p>"But there's my shoulder to cry on" Fundy says optimistically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ze long chapter. I'm watching Shrek the musical lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. aweeeeee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tehehehwhhehehegegegeggeeg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karls POV</p><p>I wake up and look down to see that sapnap isn't there. I check my watch, its 4:20am. I decide to get up and look for him. I walk around the big house until I get to a small bathroom. I look in the door to see sapnap sitting in the corner. "Hey" I say walking in.</p><p>He notices me and goes "hi" </p><p>Its dim. His eyes look really pretty with a small amount of light hitting them. "I cant sleep" He says.</p><p>I sit next to him, "oh really"</p><p>He looks at me and laughs slightly. "Whatever pretty" He says to me.</p><p>I chuckle and look back at him. We kind of just stare for a while. He starts smiling which makes me smile.</p><p>It feels like a perfect moment. Our faces go closer and closer. He cups my face as we kiss. It feels so nice to have this finally happen. We only disconnect when we hear george at the door say "i fucking knew it"</p><p>We both turn away as george sits across from us. "Soooooo" He says to us.</p><p>"Ssooooo you ditched your boyfriend" Sapnap says sarcastically.</p><p>"Sooooooo you got one" George says turning over to me.</p><p>"I dunno I mean only if he-" "i would love to" I say before he cuts me off.</p><p>My heart explodes. I have a boyfriend! "Do you guys wanna stay up? I think I woke up clay" George says calmly.</p><p>"Sure" Nick says getting up and pulling me up by the hand.</p><p>We walk into the room we were in. Nick was still holding my hand. Clay looks at us and goes "Did you guys make out in my bathroom?"</p><p>"i- no" I say.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Sapnap says leaning close to my face.</p><p>My face goes red. " Anygays you guys are cute but not as cute as us" Dream says grabbing his boyfriends hand.</p><p>George leans up and kisses his boyfriend. "You're a liar" Sapnap says dragging me back to where we were originally laying.</p><p>"Oh god what will Alex say" I say looking at the small boy sleeping on the ground.</p><p>"he'll probably talk about being scared we'll divorce him" He says looking down.</p><p>"Dudes over here" Dream says waving us over.</p><p>We sit down next to them as Sapnap says "We could watch heathers again"</p><p>"Again?" I say looking at the three of them.</p><p>George chuckles and scratches his head. "Sure let's watch it" I say.</p><p>♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤</p><p>It grows to be 6 something. "Haha I'm so main character I'm in love with a murderer and everyone hates me until my makeover" Sappy says mocking veronica.</p><p>"And im the natural antagonist who just wants love but has an excessive amount of truama" I say putting my hand over my head acting as if though I was about to faint.</p><p>"Anyways do you guys wanna make breakfast" Dream says.</p><p>"Sureeee" We say.</p><p>We go into the kitchen and decide to make pancakes. As george is working on it tubbo walks into the room. "Hello why are you all up its like 6" He says rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"We are cooking for you guys big T" I say holding up a bag of tater tots.</p><p>"once I had a dream that tommy was 10 feet tall and gave me 5 dollars to buy tater tots and Thanksgiving dinner but I didn't spend any of it and stole the food" Tubbo says blatantly sitting down at the table.</p><p>We all turn and look at him. He looks back and goes "What"</p><p>"Nothing tubbs" George says wiping pancake batter on dreams face.</p><p>"You little bitch" He says throwing flour at him.</p><p>Sapnap walks over to me and says "looks like fun"</p><p>Before I realized what he said I felt a droopy egg on my head. I look at him and throw a frozen tater tot at him.</p><p>¤food fight + tubbo eating grapes¤</p><p>"Well we're all messes" I say looking at all of us.</p><p>"No shit Sherlock" George says wiping eggshell out of his hair.</p><p>"I like grapes" Tubbo says completely clean from the other side of the table.</p><p>Fundy walks in sits next to tubbo. "Fundy did you sleep in your binder?" Tubbo asks.</p><p>"Yeah I don't usually have time to take it off." Fundy says rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"No fundy! thats very bad for you! you could get hurt" Tubbo says turning over to fundy.</p><p>"I know I'm sorry big t" Fundy says patting tubbo on the back.</p><p>"Okay we need to actually cook and clean now" Dream says wiping off his hands.</p><p>"I mean ill wear a maid dress if you want" Sapnap says leaning back on the countertop.</p><p>"Anyways luv we need to cook" I say holding out the spatula.</p><p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^cooking tingz^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p>Fundy laughs and says "Jesus Karl did it actually happen like that" </p><p>I look over at sapnap and go "No not entirely we didn't make out it was just one kiss"</p><p>"Oh but you wish we did" Nick says looking back at me.</p><p>oh God his face is so cute Jesus christ. "Can't deny that can you?" He says noticing im completely speechless.</p><p>"Oh god I wish I had a boyfriend like that" Fundy says eating a tater tots.</p><p>"Im at your service" Alex says running into the room even though he just woke up.</p><p>"Did you hear our conversation" Nick says scratching his neck.</p><p>"No, what was it?" He says rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Your fiances are actually dating now" George says pushing me into sapnap.</p><p>"Awe! Why didn't you fucknuts tell me?" Alex says.</p><p>"Because you were asleep and we didn't want to awaken the demon" I say laying my head on sapnap.</p><p>"Oh Jesus what am I gonna do now?" He says sitting next to fundy.</p><p>"You always have me" Fundy says wrapping his arm around quackity.</p><p>"Awe i have no friends" Tubbo says.</p><p>"I can wake tommy up" Dream says putting down the spatula he was holding.</p><p>"No I've learned never to do that. He will attack." Tubbo says sliding down from his chair.</p><p>"Is that food i smell?" Bad says from the other room.</p><p>"Yeah bad you can get up and get some if you want" Dream says.</p><p>"No I can't geppy is still asleep on me and I don't want to wake him up" Bad says putting up his hand and pointing down.</p><p>"Im gonna cry" Alex says.</p><p>"But there's my shoulder to cry on" Fundy says optimistically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ze long chapter. I'm watching Shrek the musical lol. okay guys I fixed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ayup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its been a while but im working on some things on wattpad and just in general</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karlos: WTF DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON PATRICK</p><p>Dre: I LIKE CHARLIE</p><p>Sippy cup: YOU LITTLE MOFO<br/>HOW DARE YOU</p><p>Gogy: DONT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT EVEN THOUGH I COMPLETELY DISAGREE WITH HIM</p><p>Dre: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>bbh: Language</p><p>Skepo: fuck fuck fuck fuck shit bitch whore ass pussy dick fuck bitch hoe shit shit ass whore whore whore skank fuck ass ass ass shit</p><p>bbh: SKEPPY LANGUAGE</p><p>Skepo: what are you gonna do?</p><p>Me perdonas: punish you ;)</p><p>bbh: o_O</p><p>Skepo: STOP DOING THAT YOU MUFFIN<br/>I said it.</p><p>Dre: big daddy ammyrite</p><p>bbh: rat is crying now</p><p>Me perdonas: put the tears in the mug</p><p>bbh: I am going to slit your throat and watch you die :)</p><p>Me perdonas: uh-</p><p>Dre: anyways me and gogy had a great valentines</p><p>Gogy: we went to a skate park and you cried bc you fell on your ass</p><p>Dre - YOU PUSHED ME</p><p>Gogy - BECAUSE YOU WOULDNT MOVE</p><p>Dre - I HATE YOU SFM<br/>I'm just kidding ily</p><p>Gogy - ily2</p><p>Dre - HE SAID IT WOOOOOOO</p><p>Sippy cup: anyways me and karl laid on a field and watched the stars 💕</p><p>Karlos: mhm ♡♡</p><p>Me perdonas: Schlatt decided to just talk to minx on a call instead of hanging out with me</p><p>Schlagg: minx can legally drink<br/>you cannot</p><p>Me perdonas: I can still illegally drink fuckhead</p><p>bbh - language</p><p>Me perdonas: gogy won't sing a long but here we go</p><p>Me perdonas: Hump me, fuck me<br/>Daddy better make me choke (You better)<br/>Hump me, fuck me<br/>My tunnel loves to deep throat (It do)<br/>Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick it)<br/>I want to eat yo' dick (I do)<br/>But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't)<br/>So I'ma pick it up with chopsticks<br/>Mouth wide open, mouth wide open<br/>Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist<br/>Mouth wide open, mouth wide open<br/>Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence<br/>Mouth wide open (Ah), mouth wide open (Ah)<br/>Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist<br/>Mouth wide open (Ah), mouth wide open (Ah)<br/>Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence</p><p>Gogy: GO BESTFRIEND GO</p><p>Dre: next time I come over georgie you have to sing it</p><p>Gogy: Anything you want [lip bite emoji]</p><p>Sippy cup: ahah I do that🥶🥶🤠🤠😡😡🤬😈😈💀💀</p><p>Karlos: im going back to quackity</p><p>Sippy cup: NO IM SORRY</p><p>Karlos: I accept the apology chadnap</p><p>Sippy cup: OH CMON NOW YOU PLAYED VARSITY TENNIS IN HIGH SCHOOL</p><p>Karlos: OKAY BUT YOU-<br/>ILL POST COUNTRYBOYNAP</p><p>Dre: NOT COUNTRYBOYNAP</p><p>Sippy cup: OKAY IM SORRY IM SORRY</p><p>Karlos: blackmail. my favorite subject.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SORRY I NEEDED TO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. dinkle winkle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hello its 1am for me I have school in 7 hours and I've been staying up watching ahs and writing things for my witch journal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dre - ALL AROUND ME ARE FARMILIAR FACES</p><p>Me perdonas - dinkle winkle<br/>
I just watched so much game theory</p><p>Karlos - I've met matpat </p><p>Me perdonas - you WHAT</p><p>Karlos - yeah my friend Jimmy introduced me to him</p><p>Me perdonas - JIMMY MR BEAST?</p><p>Karlos - yessir</p><p>Me perdonas - my best friend is friends with mr beast<br/>
shawty can I get money</p><p>Karlos - no ♡</p><p>Dre - Mr breast<br/>
I hate men.</p><p>Gogy sent gogydreamkithkith.jpeg<br/>
this u?</p><p>Sippy cup - Wow the lgbt community is kinda gay</p><p>Karlos - nick you are dating a man</p><p>Sippy cup - IM JUST SAYING</p><p>ZE ERET - its lgbbq</p><p>Sippy cup - sorry rey</p><p>ZE ERET - rey is a cool nickname<br/>
I like it</p><p>Sippy cup - makin nicknames for the boys<br/>
and girls<br/>
and those who identify with neither</p><p>Toob - oh yeah I go by he/they noe</p><p>Big T - poggers dude<br/>
and friend</p><p>Toob sent therewasanattemp.png</p><p>Big t - :)</p><p>Dre - :)</p><p>Toob - ranboob said its scary when you do that dream</p><p>Dre - tell him to visit my prison cell</p><p>phillie - wtf</p><p>Dre - don't ask senior citizen</p><p>phillie - im only like 30</p><p>Dre - YOU ARE 9 YEARS OLDER THAN ME????</p><p>Big T - he was 14 when I was born</p><p>Dre - since when do you know math</p><p>Big t - I will stuff nikis crystals down your throat</p><p>Dre - Niki is scary, you arent toenail biter</p><p>Big T - sweat drinker</p><p>Dre - eat my socks child</p><p>Big T added Nihachoo</p><p>Nihachoo - hello :]</p><p>Big T - hex dream</p><p>Nihachoo - No.<br/>
I don't hex unless I need to</p><p>Big T - okay have a nice day</p><p>Nihachoo - okay goodbye !</p><p>Dre - im listening to rant by Bo Burnham</p><p>Gogy - who hurt you?</p><p>Dre - religious grandparents<br/>
oh that just got real</p><p>Gogy - ANYWAYS WANNA WATCH SCOTT PILGRIM</p><p>Dre - SURE LETS GO</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WITCH NIKI BC I LOVER HER AND IMA WITCH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. [lip bite emoji]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dre added westy</p><p>Westy - whattup Fuckers </p><p>Toob - hello Content Warrior!</p><p>Westy - Hello Turbpo!</p><p>Gogy - weston, I uh heard your song...<br/>IT WAS SO GOOD <br/>gross. BUT GOOD</p><p>Westy - iss just what I do</p><p>Karlos - SAPNAP</p><p>Sippy cup - KARL</p><p>Karlos - COME TO MY HOUSE I WANNA KISS YOU</p><p>Sippy cup - OKAY SHAWTY [lip bite emoji]</p><p>Dre - this mf just stole my keys</p><p>Sippy cup - get new keys then smh</p><p>Dre - But I was gonna go see ranboo now I can't go until I HAVE MY FUCKING KEYS</p><p>Ranboob - its fine techno was also coming over to dye my hair</p><p>Dre - I WILL NOT BE REPLACED<br/>SAPNAP IF YOU GIVE ME THE KEYS ILL DYE MY ENTIRE HAIR PURPLE</p><p>Sippy cup - TAKE THEM OUT OF MY HANDS IM SORRY KARL</p><p>Karlos - I don't blame you</p><p>Dre - what did I agree to</p><p>Gogy - oh shut it you are gonna look so good with purple hair</p><p>Dre - *insert fangirl squeals here*</p><p>Ranboob - I think I heard him squeal from my house</p><p>Technobabe - I did too bc we are both outside your house</p><p>Ranboob - I got the dye besties.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Dre - we done luvs</p><p>Gogy - send a picture of it cutie</p><p>Dre sent Dreamtechnnoandranboo.png</p><p>Gogy - GODDAMN YOU ARE SO FINE I AM GOING TO RUN MY HANDS THROUGH YOUR PRETTY PURPLE HAIR AND KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK PRETTY SWAG BOY</p><p>Ranboob - he is lying on my floor in shock</p><p>Gogy - in shock? He can't look that hot and expect me to say nothing</p><p>Westy - SHEEEEESHH get me a relationship like that</p><p>Schlagg - *runs in*<br/>hey shawty</p><p>Westy - only if you buy me a maid dress and cat ears.</p><p>Schlagg sent amazonpurchase.jpeg </p><p>Westy - im gonna kiss you</p><p>Schlagg - do it.</p><p>Me perdonas - excuse me???</p><p>Karlos - EXCUSE ME?</p><p>Sippy cup - EXCUSE ME??</p><p>Dre - ExCuse me????</p><p>Gogy - ESXCUSE ME?</p><p>Toob - I like pizza rolls</p><p>Timmyonnit - me too</p><p>Toob - pwaggers</p><p>Niki - Sarah Paulsons a milf</p><p>Wilby - Lets talk about that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sarah Paulson is a fucking milf leave me alone jasmine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. sippy cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPNAP AND PHIL ALSO HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY HANNAH POGGGERS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sippy cup - anyone know what today is??</p><p>Karlos - I do !!</p><p>Gogy - I don't care lol.</p><p>Dreamon - HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPNAP<br/>I made you pancakes be nice</p><p>Sippy cup - ily karl<br/>and george<br/>and dream</p><p>Gogy - wait why do you love me?<br/>I don't like you<br/>at all<br/>I despise you<br/>oh fuck happy birthday nimrod<br/>I actually love you<br/>no homo</p><p>Sippy cup - im crying rn</p><p>Dreamon - he is<br/>STOP CRYING WHORE</p><p>Sippy Cup - but gogy loves me??</p><p>Gogy - Never said that</p><p>Dreamon - YOU LITERALLY JUST DID</p><p>Gogy - oh yeah, whatever.<br/>no lie you are my bestfriend<br/>and I hate you</p><p>Sippy cup - *muffled tears*</p><p>Big T - We made two cakes one for my dad and one for you sap<br/>BIG MAN TURNED 20<br/>POGGGGG</p><p>Sippy Cup - YUHHHH 😩🙏</p><p>Wilbert - you need to come we planned you and dad a party<br/>even techno helped bc dad forced him to</p><p>Sippy cup - i feel honored<br/>also happy birthday Mr minecraft.</p><p>Big T - Thank you, you too !! - Phil</p><p>Sippy cup - Thank you philzard</p><p>Ranboob - Niki has to pick me up can she come to</p><p>Big T - YEAHHHHHHH - Phil<br/>I disagree father ranboo is not allowed</p><p>Ranboob - Tommy, I get it i took your partner. cry about it.</p><p>Big T - oooooo tea - Phil<br/>Oi fuck off<br/>Father told me to apologize<br/>I'm sorry ranboobie</p><p>Ranboob - im sorry too Tommy<br/>for now.</p><p>Toob - ANYWAYSSS</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. yuhhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yuhhhhhh also hi uhm I changed pronouns into he/they and my name is gray :]]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will lie - which one of you stole my guitar strings?<br/>Tommy</p><p>Big T - i would NEVER WILBUR</p><p>Furry - he brought them to me wil</p><p>Big T - Furry</p><p>Furry - Child.</p><p>Big T - I HOPE YOU GET A TINY PEICE OF POPCORN KERNEL INBETWEEN YOUR TEETH</p><p>Furry - better than being murdered by will isn't it?</p><p>Wil lie - Tommy, if you bring them back I won't snap your neck.</p><p>Big T - apologize William. - dadza</p><p>Wil lie - TOMMY ARE FAKING BEING DAD FOR AN APOLOGY AGAIN?</p><p>Big T - No that complete big man would never - Big P</p><p>Wil lie - Tommy.<br/>you are adopted.</p><p>Big T - at least he wanted me.</p><p>Dre - ooh teaaaaaa</p><p>Wil lie - go manipulate some more children why don't you?</p><p>Gogy - Ooh he got your ass</p><p>Dre - well I got yours [lip bite emoji]</p><p>Gogy - I hate you sfm</p><p>Dre - oh shut up you love me</p><p>Gogy - i- uh- no</p><p>Wil lie - HE JUST TURNED SOOOOOOO RED</p><p>Gogy - SHUT UP WILLLIAM</p><p>Wil lie - I WILL THEN GEORGIE BUT HES BURNING</p><p>Dre - aweeeeeeeeeee I burn you?</p><p>Gogy - you melt me sir</p><p>Sippy cup - YOU DIDNT!</p><p>Dre - oh, but i did.</p><p>Sippy cup - anywayssssss karl wanna go set things on fire?</p><p>Karlos - YEAHHHYYHYYHHHH</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>